Deanna Monroe
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Deanna´s history. Deanna Monroe is a character featured in the stories: Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Deanna Monroe is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. She is the leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and is the mother to Aiden and Spencer. She is also the wife to Reg Monroe. Additionally she is the paternal mother to Jaxx Stanley, as she thinks of him as another son; and Jaxx has said that he thinks of her as another mother. After the death of her husband, Deanna passes a portion of her leadership to Rick Grimes. Character Deanna Monroe is known to be an extremely intelligent woman. Several times throughout her appearance, she picks up on small subtleties that other survivors give off about themselves and on what they are thinking. An example of this is when she realized that Rick Grimes had been telling her that letting his group in might not have been a good decision. Deanna claimed that she would have been a professional poker player if she ever lost her status as a congresswoman. Her political party, presumably, advocated for her because of her deep understanding of people, and she was re-elected as an Ohio congresswoman. Deanna also shrewdly came up with a way to force integration of Jaxx Stanley and Rick Grimes' group into her community: with a house party in each of their honors. In doing this, she had each of her people situate themselves in knowing Jaxx (at his party) and Rick's people (except for Daryl Dixon and Abraham Ford, who did not socialize at their party and the first of the two did not even show up), become comfortable in the company of the strangers who would soon receive jobs in the community, and teach people that even people outside of their community could be good people. Deanna is capable of looking at a conflict from both sides. Although she herself claims to care for the safety of only her people, she is able to perceive how Jaxx and Rick's group would have seen them at first glance. She's also very optimistic, wise and ambitious. Deanna is very committed to her community. She barely let her son's death affect her rule of the safe-zone, save for what exactly she spent her free time doing. However, Reg's death drove her into a depression that caused her to shirk her responsibilities to an extent, though she continued to lead the community as best as she could with the help of Rick and Maggie Greene. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio, United States Deanna was a congresswoman in Ohio and won the re-election. She is exceptionally good at reading people; possibly she played poker in her leisure time as indicated by herself that if she hadn't won the re-election, she would have been a professional poker player instead. Post-Apocalypse Deanna and her family were trying to get back to Ohio so that she could help her district to manage the crisis, but the army stopped them before they could even reach Ohio and directed them to the safe-zone which, by the time that Jaxx had arrived there, was known as Alexandria Safe-Zone. The army who directed them to the community were supposed to come back later, but they never returned. Despite being left out, they found supplies in the community and used them to stay alive. There was a huge shopping mall being built nearby the community and Deanna and her family used the material sources from the building to build the walls around the community. At first, Deanna and her family only built one of the walls, but after a few weeks, more people came in and helped to finish the walls. As the community population grew larger and larger, Deanna had to make a decision to exile two men and one woman who were "not working out". She knew in her conscience that it was as good as killing them, but she argued it was needed to be done. Death Killed By * Zombies (Alive, Off-Screen) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Deanna has killed: * Pete Anderson (Caused) * One unnamed Wolf (Zombified, Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Deanna has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here... * It All Starts Here Pt.2 (Mentioned only) * The Party Vol.1 * An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 (Mentioned briefly and indirectly) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... * The Party Vol.2 Pt.1 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * "I Get It Now..." * Buttons and Cookies * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * If You Try, You Can Conquer * The Letter 'W' (Mentioned only) * Now * Descendants (Vampire version; mentioned only) * Snapping Leads To Slapping * Start To Finish Trivia * Tovah Feldshuh used Hillary Clinton as an inspiration to portray Deanna. * Deanna is currently the only politician ever encountered in SUF?SIF?. The only other person in the political circuit was Aaron, who was a former politician but left the circuit before he became an actual official politician, due to him believing his best assets can be better used in a hands-on approach, prompting him to join a non-government organization. * Deanna is the only main character to be recognized with a relative "celebrity" status (as an Ohio Congresswoman). * Deanna represented Ohio's 15th Congressional District. The real-life district lies primarily to the Southeast of the City of Columbus, Ohio. * Deanna is the first character to be okay with Jaxx's sexuality. She even had an idea that he was gay, when she was interviewing him. She said she was clued by his posture and tone of voice. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Walking Dead Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings